After the Dawn
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Megan realized things weren't as they seemed until after she explored Kaldur's mind. "You were right," she told Conner. And now she had to live with the fact that Kaldur was a vegetable. Based after "Before the Dawn"


**After the Dawn**

**This is my first Young Justice fic and I haven't seen very many episodes so hopefully I've gotten the personalities close to accurate. I picture something like this to happen after the episode "Before the Dawn".**

**. . .**

She wasn't all there while the others were discussing and celebrating the success of their mission. Garfield retold the story of Megan taking Kaldur down but unfortunately Tigress had arrived in time to escape.

La'gaan's arm was still draped around her shoulders and talking adamantly with a fellow hero. He and the others believed Megan was just stunned with the victory over their once comrade and figured the initial shock would eventually wear off.

Nightwing and Superboy, however, had other suspicions. Both were aware of the occasional glances she gave Dick, who was sure he'd be confronted when everything quieted down. After the details Gar had given them Conner was worried for her. Her boyfriend and the rest of their friends, didn't seem to notice that she was more disturbed than she let on. This wasn't her typical 'taking out bad guys' behavior. Ice blue eyes shifted toward their leader to find him holding a look of deep concentration.

Although he was still concerned for his ex-girlfriend – and the question tossing around in his head – he tuned out the conversation of the others chatter for another day.

**. . .**

Mount Justice had been destroyed and Nightwing had made new arangements for those who were actually living in the mountain brought them to Bludhaven where their sleeping quarters would be.

Miss Martian found that she couldn't sleep, not that she expected to after learning the truth about the man she thought of as an older brother. So she decided not to 'toss and turn' all night as humans would say. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good.

_'He was right.'_

She shook her head, realizing too late that Conner's previous words about how she used her abilities were spot on. Now, she felt he had been right to break off their relationship. She realized there was a negative to her telepathic powers.

Descending the steps to the first floor she found Nightwing emerge from the shadows of the mostly dark warehouse. Megan's amber eyes looked at him, emotion flickering through them as she stopped in front of him. She bit her lip, voice cracking as she spoke, "You knew…"

Nightwing made no motion to speak, his face nonchalant, knowing it would be best to let her speak.

"Everything we—I believed is a lie…" her eyes hardened slightly. "Artemis isn't…that was all a lie! And Kaldur…" a few tears streamed down her face. She imagined the comatos state of who she discovered wasn't the enemy at all, but a friend deep undercover. It had taken a few moments to compose herself. Taking a deep breath she looked back at the white eyes of Nightwings mask, her voice low and desperate. "I wanted Kaldur to pay for what he did to Artemis, but he didn't kill her…Why didn't you tell anyone about this _mission_?"

The leaders' brows furrowed in frustration before he cast a cautious glance around the room until he was certain no one was listening in – however there was only one person that concerned him about hearing the conversation without meaning to. Knowing the female martain wouldn't back down until she got an answer, he sighed before replying quietly. "It would have been more convincing for the enemy to believe a friend of ours betrayed us by killing one of our own without hesitation. Artemis's death allowed her and Kaldur to infiltrait the enemies base. There were only a select few who knew about the assignment. If everyone on the team was aware about their operation you wouldn't fight him as seriously. This way the Light won't grow suspicious and endanger the lives of our friends on the inside."

Megan could see the logic in his words, but her not knowing had jeapordized the one she deemed guilty. "But…Kaldur…I…I used my powers on him!"

Hands grasped her shoulders, forcing the distraught woman to meet Nightwings expression. "He didn't walk into the mission blindly without thinking he wouldn't have to face you. His primary concern was providing us with the intel despite his well being. But for Artemis and Kaldur's safety, you can't tell anyone else about what you've seen." Megan was out of the room faster than she had come, leaving the Teams' leader alone. His suspicions about a certain Kryptonian overhearing the exchange was confirmed when Conner appeared from the stairs. Superboy's expression was unreadable to Nightwing before he exited the room.

**. . .**

He found her at the beach Mount Justice formerly stood, staring at the moon hung high in the sky. Waves crashed against the shore as he silently approached her, leaving Sphere further behind. Conner stopped five feet away, giving her some distance despite the fact that he wanted to console her the way he used to. But he couldn't, she wasn't his to hold anymore. She had yet to notice his presence.

His deep voice alerted her she wasn't alone. "Megan."

The green-skinned woman jumped slightly. Her amber orbs gazed over her shoulder with silver tears trailing down her freckled cheeks.

"Conner…" she sounded weak to his ears as she could no longer look at him. Not after he had told her about how she abused her powers and realizing too late that he had been correct. And now she had to live with the fact that Kaldur hadn't killed Artemis and now he was a vegetable. Knowing the details she felt her tears coming down harder.

"You were right…"

"Megan—"

"No! You told me and I—" she shook her head in a futile attempt to erase those memories. A moment later she was marching away from him further along the shoreline.

The clone was reluctant to leave her alone. Seconds later he heard her remorseful voice through the stillness of the night. "You were right."

Unfortunately he was and he wished that he wasn't under these curcumstances. He never wanted her to experience something like she had today. Hopefully from now on she would take more precautions with her powers.

He would have done anything to protect her, but now, all he could do was watch and wait for her to come to terms with the events that unfolded. There was an invasion in progress and every one of them needed to be ready to carry out tasks that would be dangerous and require every single one of them would need to be ready, and hopefully, Kaldur and Artemis would make it out alive.

**. . .**

**This didn't come easy as most stories do, perhaps it's because I haven't seen enough episodes.**

**Anyway, criticism is welcome and appreciated. I may redo this once I am more studied up on YJ.**


End file.
